Light In The Darkness
by Noraneko87
Summary: Keitaro's just tried his best, but gets nothing but pain in return. As Keitaro slips into depression, can one of the girls help him find lasting happiness?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't, of course, own Love Hina. I'd love to own Shinobu though.  
  
Footsteps clattered through the streets of Hinata City, a seaside town near Tokyo. The sky overhead was a dull slate gray, and the clouds were pregnant with the promise of later rain. Shouldering his way through a small crowd by a market stall was a young Japanese man of about 20 or 21. He had brown hair, dark brown eyes, and wore glasses. He sported a yellow shirt and khaki pants, both a little baggy on his somewhat scrawny frame. His face was a picture of misery, and he was holding a plastic shopping bag. The shapes of two sake bottles were visible in the bag, as well as an assortment of small groceries. He glanced at the sake bottles in his bag. Kitsune tricked me out of my money again. Well...not so much tricked me as forced me. She is always doing things like that... The man's memories went back to a couple hours previous. He was leaving the kitchen, after eating another one of Shinobu's wonderful meals, and was quite happy. For once, he was not studying, and he was caught up on his chores. The afternoon was opened up before him, filled with numerous possibilities. He thought – just maybe – he would ask his love interest, one Naru Narusegawa, to a movie, or dinner...or maybe even both! It was at this moment that a more than slightly drunk Mistune Konno (Kitsune to those who knew her) had shown up, in all her barely dressed glory. Oh no, I think I know what's coming. The man looked a bit closer at Kitsune, and a tiny trickle of blood escaped his nose. Why can't she wear decent clothes when she's like this! Not that I really mind, but...ah! No! Can't think of that! A little more blood came from his nostrils.  
"Keitaro..." Kitsune grinned seductively as she sidled up to the man, Urashima Keitaro, full-time landlord of the Hinata-Sou all-girl's dormitory, and part-time punching bag of the more violent females in the building, namely Naru and Aoyama Motoko.  
Oh no...here it comes...I need to run! Or something! Unfortunately, Keitaro's male tendencies had him rooted to the spot. Kitsune grabbed his shirt, and dragged him over to a couch near the downstairs TV set. Conveniently, no one was present.  
"Keitaro...you know I've wanted you since I first saw you walk in here..." Kitsune slurred. She traced her fingers slowly up Keitaro's chest, to his neck.  
"Kitsune...you don't want to do this...you're drunk! Please!" Kitsune was now moving on top of Keitaro. "Gah!! No! Kitsune-san, get off me!!" Keitaro squirmed to try and move off the couch. He managed...but pulled Kitsune on top of him. Pulled quite hard. The top of Kitsune's blouse had been pulled quite far down, revealing quite a bit of one breast. And Keitaro's hand had, of course, ended up on it. Kitsune looked at him, her foxy grin on her face.  
"Well, that's two months rent, Keitaro-san. And I'm out of Sake. You know what to do." Kitsune tipped him a wink, and began to get up. Before she could, however, Shinobu walked into the TV room, and happened to spot Kitsune and Keitaro on the floor, in the previously mentioned position.  
"Ano...sempai...I...uh..." Shinobu's eyes were watery. Keitaro reached out a hand toward her, but didn't manage to get up from under Kitsune.  
"No Shinobu-chan, it isn't how it looks! Wait!" Keitaro resumed squirming, but still couldn't pull free of Mitsune's body. Shinobu began crying, and ran away towards the stairs. The noise attracted the other residents, save Kaolla Suu, who was busy in her room with something. Of course, Motoko and Naru were two of the last people Keitaro wanted to see in his current bind.  
"Urashima...your lecherous actions are unforgivable!! You must be punished! Secret Art: ZAN MA KEN!!" Motoko pulled out her Katana and sent a ki wave toward Keitaro, whom Mitsune had removed herself from upon the other's arrival, and he was picked up and thrown into a wall. As he began to get up, Naru walked over to him.  
"You pervert! Can't you leave Kitsune-san alone? Get out of my sight!" Naru pulled her fist back, and delivered a mighty punch to Keitaro's face, sending him through the wall into the distance. He had then landed in a small park area by Hinata City's small business district, and had left, rather despondent, toward the market. Leading to his current walk, sake in tow, back to Hinata-Sou. Keitaro sighed in resigned remembrance, and looked back up at the foreboding sky. Haha, this matches my mood. A perfect setting. He frowned and continued his long, lonely trek through Hinata City. Looking up again, he could make out the shape of Hinata-Sou up on its hill. He looked over, spying Haruka's teahouse. I think I could use a bit of tea before returning to the dorms. Anything for a little alone time. He looked at the various patrons entering and exiting the teahouse. Well, some time in a place where almost no one will recognize me, anyway. He walked into the shop, and sat down, placing his bag by his chair. His aunt, Urashima Haruka, saw him and walked over.  
"Why so down Keitaro?" Haruka's tone made it seem as though she had her interest piqued, but her face looked as bored as ever. An unlit cigarette hung from the corner of her mouth. Keitaro looked up.  
"Ah, you know Haruka-obaasan," Haruka elbowed him on the head.  
"It's Haruka-San."  
"Hai, obaasan. Gomen. It seems to always slip my mind." Keitaro grinned sheepishly.  
"Of course. Now, you were saying what your problem was?" Haruka cocked an eyebrow for a second, and then fell back into her normal neutrality.  
"Ah. You know. Just...life in general." Keitaro unconsciously touched his face where Naru had punched him earlier. Haruka nodded in understanding.  
"I see. More trouble with the girls?" asked Haruka. Keitaro nodded solemnly. "You should be used to it by now, Keitaro. You've been at Hinata- Sou what, almost two years?" Keitaro looked up.  
"I don't think I can get used to it. I mean, I guess I'm used to the hitting and such, but it's still quite demoralizing whenever it happens. I'm not truly happy very often. Not even studying with Narusegawa really lifts my spirits anymore. There's just this dark cloud hanging over me all the time. The only one of them who seems to even care when I'm hurt is Shinobu-chan. Well...Mutsumi-san as well, I guess." Haruka nodded again. She then pulled out a notepad.  
"Well...as long as you are in here, would you like some tea? Or maybe something to eat?" Keitaro shook his head no.  
"No thanks, Aunt Haruka. I think I'll just be on my way." Keitaro stood up, grabbed his bag of sake, and began to walk out. As he got near the door, Haruka shouted out,  
"It's Haruka-San!" Keitaro halted for a second, a small smile crossing his features. Then he remembered he had to return to Hinata-Sou, and his face fell once more. He walked out of the teahouse, and started up the steps to Hinata-Sou. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the long wait between updates. I'm been on a PC-less vacation for a couple weeks, thus I was unable to write. But now, I deliver. It is your choice to judge if it is a worthy morsel of literary work.  
  
Disclaimer: GASP! SHOCK! HORROR! I still don't own Love Hina! That prestigious honor belongs to Ken Akamatsu, Bandai, and TV-Tokyo. And they need to finish up the series dammit. On a side note, I now officially own Shinobu!! A pin, that is. I still can't get her to cook for me.  
  
Keitaro looked up the steps to Hinata-Sou, rather dreading his return. Regardless, he started up the stairway, absorbed in a fantasy where everyone in the Hinata-Sou respected and adored him. You know, I don't really have to go back there. I could turn around now, tell Aunt Haruka I'm leaving, and then head to a train station and kiss this all goodbye. Ghostly images of his tenants floated in front of him. No. I couldn't do that to the girls. I guess I'm trapped. Keitaro's head hung lower. As he kept going, he bumped into something hard. He looked up, dreading what would happen. He knew he must've somehow walked into one of the girls. Damn! And I just finished walking back, too. He looked up, to discover a very angry...door. He grinned sheepishly. Heh, I got off lucky. He opened the door and walked in, sliding it shut behind him. The living room of the Hinata-Sou was a cheery place now, as the clouds were beginning to break up outside and some sunshine was shining inside.  
"This is nice. Peaceful. Maybe it's a good omen?" Keitaro smiled, taking in the sight. He dropped the sake bags, and only then realized that he didn't see any of the girls downstairs. "Hello! Everyone? I'm back!" Keitaro frowned when no one responded. After a minute, he shrugged and picked up the bags, ready to head upstairs. A soft patter of footsteps sounded off the stairs, and Keitaro saw a small form with blue hair come down the stairs. Ah, Shinobu! It's good to see the one person who doesn't beat on me. A picture of Mutsumi popped into his head. Well, OK, I guess she doesn't either. Shinobu's head was down, and it appeared she had not heard Keitaro announce his arrival moments ago. "Hello, Shinobu-chan! How are you?" Keitaro asked. Shinobu looked up, shocked. A small smile crossed her face before she fought to put it away, a small blush creeping into her cheeks.  
"Sempai! You're back!" She spotted the bags, and could make out the sake bottles in them. Ah. He landed near the market. She seemed to have forgotten the incident earlier on. Keitaro was quite thankful, he enjoyed seeing the girl with a smile on her face. He decided to tell her.  
"Shinobu-chan, it's good to see a smile on your face." Shinobu turned a deeper red.  
"A-Arigatou, Semapai. I, ano, need to check the laundry!" She exclaimed quickly, slipping away before Keitaro to see her tomato-red face. Keitaro frowned quizzically.  
Did I say something wrong? He thought. He shrugged, picked up the bags, and proceeded upstairs, to Kitsune's room. He knocked on the door.  
"Kitsune? I have your sake." Shuffling feet could be heard in the room, and the door slid open. Kitsune looked at his slightly wet figure.  
"You know, Keitaro, walking around in the rain isn't good for your health." She smiled an innocent smile and took the bags from him. Keitaro looked at her.  
"I didn't really have much choice." Kitsune laughed.  
"Hey, a girl has to do what she can, right?" She smiled sweetly, then shut the door. Keitaro stood for a second before walking into his room. He sat down, and looked up at the hole in the ceiling. I wonder what Naru's up to. He thought. Suddenly, he shot straight up.  
"Holy shit! Naru! I need to explain what happened this morning!" Keitaro began walking toward his door when the board over the hole slid away and Naru's head dropped down.  
"Did you say something, pervert? I thought I heard my name." Keitaro stopped and turned toward her.  
"H-hai! Naru-san, about what happened with Kitsune earlier today..." Naru rolled her eyes and pulled herself back into her room.  
"I don't want to here any more of your pathetic excuses. Save your breath." The sound of the board being pulled over the hole was like a dagger to Keitaro's heart. He sat looking at it for a second, before he dragged himself to his futon, and laid down. His eyes were dull. There really is no point to this. It's the same thing, time and time again. I don't know why I stand and take it. But he knew why. Keitaro had a kind, caring personality, and he hated to see anyone hurt, especially those close to him. And living with a small group of people for two years tends to form a bond, a certain comradely closeness. And with Naru, a bit of romantic fondness. No, Keitaro wouldn't dream of leaving the girls with no landlord. He knew he'd lie awake, wherever in the world he was, and wonder how well the girls were getting along without his presence, if indeed they were getting along without him. There was always Haruka to take over, but she had her hands full with her teahouse. Keitaro briefly entertained the thought that he could call home and see if maybe his younger sister, Kanako, could take over, but then remembered that she was with Granny Hina on her around-the-world tour. He was stuck in a veritable quagmire of emotional attachment and responsibility, with no lifeline to get him out. A dark bleakness began to steal over his thoughts, and his face looked hopeless and pained. He dozed in and out of a fitful rest for the next few hours, and had a small headache when he heard Shinobu's voice call for dinner. He slowly stood up, trudged to the door, then decided he wasn't going down. Not tonight. Maybe he could ask Shinobu if she could bring him leftovers later, but he was in no emotional mood to deal with his tenants at the moment. He was sure Motoko was probably still slightly angry with him, and knew Naru almost certainly was. No, he'd just stay in his room. He walked over to his small study desk and brushed his textbooks off the table. Reaching to his small bookshelf, he pulled out a manga and began to read in dim yellow light provided by his desk's reading lamp.  
Downstairs, meanwhile, the girls were noticing his absence.  
"Where is that baka?" growled Narusegawa. She eyed Keitaro's empty chair warily.  
"He must be ashamed of his damnable actions this morning. A lack of food serves a wretched man like him right." Motoko sniffed. She looked around, as if daring someone to challenge her. The silence suggested that no one felt up to the task. Grinning, Kitsune piped up.  
"Why does it matter to either of you? Perhaps you're hiding something?" Kitsune continued smiling as a barely noticeable blush crept over Motoko's face.  
"That...that is impossible. You know nothing! I could never have any feelings for a pathetic man like that." Replied Motoko, a little too hastily. Naru's face just darkened, and she said nothing. Kaolla seemed to not really even notice Keitaro's absence, and after a perfunctory glance up from her food, she continued eating at a wolfish rate. Shinobu, meanwhile, was barely touching her food. She kept rolling the meal around on her dish, and taking glances at Keitaro's seat. She looked around at the other girl's as the short round of kanrinnin-bashing (this time merely vocally) proceeded and closed. She actually seemed to wince at Motoko's words. After pushing her food around a little more, she took another look at Keitaro's seat, then looked at Naru and Motoko. A look of determination came over her features, and she stood quickly.  
"I'll be back in a moment. I'm going to take some food to Semapi." Naru glanced up.  
"I wouldn't go into that pervert's room alone if I were you, Shinobu- chan. With what he was trying in plain sight this morning, I shudder to think of the things that he may do if you go up there alone. I wouldn't chance it." Shinobu looked at Naru, the determined look still on her face.  
"You've been in there alone a few times, and nothing's happened, Naru- sempai." Naru grinned at Shinobu's words.  
"I must just not be young enough for him then."  
"Sempai wouldn't try anything! He's just a bit...clumsy. You shouldn't be saying such bad things about him!" Naru cocked a quizzical eyebrow at Shinobu's rather uncharacteristic outburst, and Shinobu seemed to wilt right there.  
"Ano...I'm sorry for shouting..." She said, though she had been even quieter than usual. Then, the look of determination stole over her face again. "But, I'm still going to take some dinner to Sempai! He needs to eat too." Shinobu marched into the kitchen as Naru shrugged and returned to dinner. She fixed a plate, and grabbed some tea as well, and put it on a platter. Taking the stairs by the kitchen, so as not to go through the dining room, she went upstairs and to Keitaro's room. She knocked on the partition.  
"Ano...Sempai, I have brought you your meal. And some tea!" She added the last part in a flustered tone she always seemed to take when speaking to Keitaro. After about a minute, when there was no sounds in the kanrinnin's dorm whatsoever, Shinobu became worried. What if something bad has happened? Maybe he fell...or, maybe, he was looking really sad after all...what if he...Shinobu couldn't finish the last thought, but a near panic coursed through her at what the unfinished sentence could imply. She hesitantly opened the partition, so she wouldn't interrupt anything...or see a dead body anytime soon. She closed her eyes when the door finished, for she was now mostly convinced that Keitaro had indeed committed suicide, and was lying dead in front of her now. She slowly opened her eyes, and had another quick rush of panic. Keitaro was laying slumped over his desk, his eyes closed. Oh no! He really has ki-done that! Shinobu calmed down a second later, when she realized she could see him moving up and down in time with some light snores emanating from him. Ah...he's just sleeping. Relief washed over the young girl, and she walked softly into the room. She went over to his desk, and set the platter of food and tea down by his head. She reached down and gently shook his shoulder, in an attempt to wake him up. It worked, and Keitaro wearily opened his eyes.  
"Shinobu-chan? Why are you in here?" Keitaro slowly set up, momentarily taking off his glasses and wiping the weariness out of his eyes.  
"I brought you dinner, Sempai. You didn't come down and eat with us." She paused a moment, as if unsure of herself, then continued. "Why didn't you come? You always eat with us, even if you study all day." Keitaro looked down at his desk, not meeting Shinobu's eyes.  
"I'm...really not in the mood to see the other girls today. Or...ever, really. But I guess that's unavoidable." Shinobu looked at Keitaro, a sadness filling her eyes. Little bits of moisture began to grow in the corners.  
"You...really h-hate us th-that much?" Keitaro hastily stood up and grabbed Shinobu's shoulders.  
"No! No, it isn't like that Shinobu-chan..." He paused. "Well...I guess I do kind of resent them. It's hard not to when they beat you because you tripped, then beat you again because your duties aren't done. And why aren't they? Mostly because you've spent the majority of the day walking back from wherever the hell you landed." He realized he's swore in front of the girl, something he felt a tad ashamed for. "Gomen, Shinobu-chan." Shinobu smiled wanly.  
"It's nothing I've never heard before, Sempai." She tried to keep smiling, but her face broke down, and she began to quietly cry. "I...I wish you didn't hate us...because, I...I..." She couldn't seem to articulate what she was trying to say, even though she knew just why she was aching inside. "I...ano....really wouldn't like that..."Well, that was about the lamest thing anyone's ever said. Nice one, Shinobu. He probably thinks you're some sort of idiot now. Instead of some sort of negative or laughing reaction, like she had been expecting, Keitaro grabbed her shoulders again.  
"I don't hate you Shinobu....you've never been anything but kind to me. You're the only one...I mean, even my Aunt beats on me now and again. I guess I don't really hate the other girls either...though, at the moment, I'll admit I feel quite a bit of disgust and loathing. But never, EVER, think that I don't like you. You're like a little sister to me. I couldn't ever not like you." He smiled and gave the now quieting girl a friendly hug. This feels nice. Shinobu thought. Gah! What am I thinking? He just said I'm like his little sister. And...and...that's all I ever will be. Shinobu reluctantly pulled away.  
"Well...arigatou, Sempai. Your dinner is likely getting cold." Keitaro looked back at his plate and tea. He chuckled.  
"Ha...I forgot about the food. Thank you, Shinobu-chan. It was good to finally...be able to talk to someone. Aunt Haruka works well...but you have some special thing about you that makes you a high-quality confidant." He smiled. "I feel much better. Maybe I should do this more often. But, now I better get at this food. Wouldn't want the best cooking in the world to get cold on me!" Shinobu, who had been blushing slightly since entering the room, seemed to glow from his comment on her cooking.  
"Ano...It's not that great..." Keitaro just smiled at the familiar exchange, and Shinobu shut the partition as she walked out.  
  
A/N: Ah, Chapter 2 is done. It took forever, but with vacation, tests, and writer's block, it was a challenge. Hopefully, additional chapters will come a bit fast than one ever 4 weeks, but unfortunately I can't promise anything to the 6 of you who read this. As for pairings...as of this time, I think I'm leaning heavily toward a Shinobu/Keitaro. I'm a bit reluctant to take that route, though, because then you always get the flames about being some sick pervert. It's a cartoon, people, and these are fictional characters. Besides, it's an under-utilized pairing (likely for those aforementioned reasons) that comes with some built in conflicts. Plus, Shinobu's fun to write, in my opinion. Very cute character, not to mention she's the only one who doesn't beat on our poor landlord. (Hey, Mutsumi falls on him sometimes. That's got to hurt a bit.) As always, R/R, though I swear if you make any flames about a K/S pairing, Me and my Spetsnaz friends will hunt you down. Then take over your pitiful "America" just for the hell of it. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow. A new chapter started RIGHT AFTER the last one! It's quite amazing. At this point, of course, I have no idea if it'll be finished in a timely manner. On a side note, I've decided for some line spacing. It looks nicer, da? Disclaimer: Right. I have scrabbled enough currency together to buy this since the last disclaimer...or not. I still don't, and don't plan on, owning Love Hina. That would be Ken Akamatsu's responsibility.  
  
Naru waited impatiently outside of Keitaro's partition. She'd called the kanrinin three times now, and still there was no response. After anxiously tapping her foot, she called out again.  
"C'mon baka! I've called you enough! Get out here!" There was still no response from the room on the other side. Narrowing her eyes, Naru stepped forward and threw open the partition. "You're...leaving...NOW!" Naru stepped into the room, fist at the ready. Glaring, she threw a mighty Naru- punch, and heavily collided with...absolutely nothing. No one was in the room. She looked around confused. Of course, being Naru, being confused only served to make her angrier. Now she really needed to hit something, and that damn Ronin was nowhere to be found! How could he do this to her, on top of pretty well ditching his tenants on what was supposed to be a day trip to Tokyo. She whirled around and stomped out of Keitaro's room. "Where...is...he...." She gritted her teeth, and her face was about the shade of a good, ripe tomato. One would almost say you could see steam pouring out her ears. Kitsune, just exiting her room, heard Naru's little monologue.  
"Hm...worried about Keitaro, eh?" Naru looked up, catching Kitsune's eye.  
"He's ditched us all, on a trip we've all been looking forward to for the last three weeks! Probably to do some perverted sort of...things!! Who knows what he's up to!" Naru's breath was rather heavy.  
"Well, let's hope not. He said something about heading out to the Teahouse, so if he's up to something perverted there...yuck." Kitsune made a little disgusted face. Naru looked at the floor, almost ashamed at her over- reaction. Of course, whenever Naru started to feel a bit of a negative emotion, anger decided to replace it, and now it looked as though every last bit of blood in her body had gone to her head. Kitsune was quite positive that Naru's face was glowing. Naru looked up, and decided to toss out another little nugget of vocalized landlord-bashing.  
"Hmph. I wouldn't put it past him. Honestly would you be surprised, Kitsune?" Naru smirked in such a way that Satan would envy. Kitsune backed up a bit.  
"Eh heh...um...no?" Naru, apparently satisfied that someone else agreed with her, walked toward her room. Before she got to the stairs, however, a certain gaijin by the name of Kaolla Su decided to pop up out of nowhere.  
"Has anyone seen Shinobu? I've checked all over, but I can't find her. Keitaro's not around either, and I want to play!" Naru's face, upon hearing about Shinobu's absence, changed to a dark purple that didn't look at all healthy. Flames looked to be burning in her eyes.  
"I knew it!!!!" She exclaimed. "Keitaro's off doing something terribly perverted with poor Shinobu-chan! We have to them right now and save her from that...thing!!!" Naru stalked back down the hall. Kaolla and Kitsune looked at each other, shrugged, and followed her. Kitsune leaned over to Kaolla.  
"Ya know...I can't wait to see what happens when she catches up with Keitaro." Kitsune's foxy grin was on her face.  
The trio arrived in the main area of the Hinata-Sou moments later (for reference, the "main area" is what I consider the area with the various bits of furniture and the television, around the front entrance of the building). Stepping out the front entrance, they saw a brown-haired figure exit the Urashima Teahouse below. A moment later, a smaller, blue haired girl followed. After her came Haruka Urashima, the matron around Hinata-Sou. Naru's eyes narrowed.  
"See down there! I knew he was doing something to poor Shinobu-chan! And with Haruka around, too!" Naru ran down the stairs with such speed that even Kaolla was envious. Keitaro looked up in surprise at the racing figure of Naru coming down the stairs, fist leveled. Ack! What did I do...actually, what does she think I did? Keitaro snapped his head in Shinobu's direction, who was rooted to her feet, watching Naru's speedy advance. I guess I don't even have to wonder. It's obvious. Keitaro decided to try to avoid the Naru- punch heading his way. He spun around and took flight down the steps of the Hinata-Sou. Naru's punch, however, still managed to connect with the back of Keitaro's head. He flew forward through the narrow alley connecting the Hinata-Sou's steps with the rest of Hinata City, and crashed through a large storefront window across the street. As the customers scattered away from the human projectile, Naru hurried across the street to finish the deed. Glass crunched as Naru stepped through the shop's door, and the few patrons still inside the store scurried out upon seeing the enraged girl. Keitaro was getting up from the nice little niche he'd created in the wall as Naru reared back her fist for another swing.  
"This is for Shinobu!" She stopped before swinging, however, as the emotion in Keitaro's eyes jump-started the small part of her heart capable of sympathy. She stared into Keitaro's eyes, but he seemed to look through her. In reality, what made her stop was not the emotion in Keitaro's eyes, but rather the lack thereof. He looked dead inside. Slowly, he began to speak.  
"So...is this the way it always ends, Narusegawa? I clean the dorms, and somehow I end up being punched. I go to dinner, and somehow make some slight that ends with a blow. I try to watch TV, and get hit all the way to the markets. Or, let's say, I go to visit my Aunt, and the only girl who gives a flying fuck about me comes along because she happens to be a tad worried about me, and the three of us have tea. Then, say, I leave said Aunt's tea-shop to carry out a promised shopping trip, and I get hit for spending a bit of time with the only real friend I even HAVE IN THIS PLACE!!!" Keitaro's eyes, instead of showing a lack of emotion, were now filled with anger. However, it deflated seconds afterward, for Keitaro's uncharacteristic outburst could not be sustained by his benign personality. When the anger went, so did everything else. Keitaro's posture slumped, his arms hung, and he began to stare at the ground. He walked around Naru and back toward the alleyway, a study in misery. Shinobu ran up to him, and hugged him as he slowly went to her. He hugged her back. When they disengaged, the two of them walked side-by-side up the steps to Hinata-Sou. Keitaro stopped suddenly, but did not turn to face Naru. He struggled for a second, and then finally spoke a few words.  
"You know, Narusegawa...once upon a time, I loved you." Naru stood stock-still. She'd never admit it – and her actions definitely did not demonstrate it – but she had harbored feelings for their kanrinin for a while. Before the pain of his statement fully sunk in, however, Naru shut down emotionally. Keitaro and Shinobu began walking back up the steps toward the Hinata-Sou, and Naru stood by in the glass, watching.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: The Sequel: I will have to say that this chapter sucked quite hard. For those who actually sat through this mess, I admire your willpower. I'm wanting to redo this chapter before getting a Chapter 4 up (mostly because I have no idea where to take this now : ), so some constructive help with this chapter would be nice. re-reads chapter and gags I wish I could think of a way to improve this, but I'm lost at the moment. I just wanted to get this out of my system. Though, the Naru-Bashing was very fun. A shame I can't just kill her...but that would rob the series of one of its core characters. Till I re-tool this, or gasp put up a Chapter 4, Dasvidania. Constructive criticism, komrads.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: A new chapter begun two weeks after the last! I believe I must have one of the most variable update schedules on Planet Earth. A Warning: I'm doing this in a pseudo stream-of-consciousness fashion. The story's not exactly SOC, but after the initial scene, which has been floating around the annals of my damn dirty Commie brain for about a week, it's all whatever pops into my thinking. Be afraid. DISCLAIMER: Who would have thought that Ken Akamatsu's personal bodyguards were better trained than my contingent of Spetz-Natz? In light of that particular failure, Akamatsu still owns Love Hina, and all I have are two stories two terrible to put on FFN, plus this one. Oh well, next time will not be a failure...Insert Doctor Evil laugh  
  
Naru sat in her room. And sat in her room. And, for a change, sat on the balcony. Her mood over the last three days had been a dour mix of silence and sour contemplation, and not even Kitsune had managed to hold a very long conversation with her. The longest conversation with Naru on record since the so-called "Shop Incident" had been Kitsune's...pleasure? It had consisted of Kitsune walking up to Narusegawa the previous day, and making a comment along the lines of "My, Naru, you certainly are down just for being ignored by a guy you have absolutely no feelings for." And Naru's reply? "Shut up, Kitsune," then Naru had stormed off to her room.  
Keitaro, too, had been pretty down over the last three days. He had been mostly cold toward Naru, only talking to her during meals. There had been no Toudai study sessions in the three days. Not talking to Naru, though, gave Keitaro more chatter time with the rest of Hinata-Sou's residents, and the majority were quite pleased, especially Shinobu and Motoko (though the Samurai would never admit it). Most of Keitaro's time, now, was spent with Shinobu. He had begun helping her in her Secondary School math classes, and had gone with her on her grocery errands the previous day. During the days, when Shinobu, Kaolla, and Motoko were all gone to school, he had been hanging around with Kitsune. He had even gone, after a bit of prodding (and a bit of Sake), to do some bar-hopping with Kitsune the day after the Incident. However, Keitaro still spent a great deal of his down-time in his room, drawing or reading, sometimes wasting the hours on the internet. The other residents had noted that he only seemed to be truly happy when he was around Shinobu. The only time he had really smiled in the last three days, with the exception of the drunken grin plastered on his features when he went out with Kitsune, was after his grocery run with Shinobu. Needless to say, the other residents were a bit curious. Maybe their questions were soon to be answered.  
  
Keitaro was sketching on his futon, an activity he had been doing quite a lot of the past couple of days. He wasn't really concentrating on his sketchbook, his hand just mindlessly drawing across the page while he stared absently out his window. After observing the trees swaying slightly in the wind, and the familiar visage of Hinata City, he looked down at his sketchbook, wondering what he had doodled. He was surprised to find a sketch of a smiling Shinobu looking back at him. Gah! Why is that girl always on my mind lately?! Keitaro looked at the sketch, and caught himself smiling. He then realized what he was doing and panicked, tearing the page out of his sketchbook and throwing it in his trash-basket, near his study desk. No one can see that...they'd freak out. What's up with me? Always spending time with her...maybe I have a Lolita complex.He shivered and shrugged off the thought. Kami-Sama, let's hope not. Images of the beatings he would receive from Naru and Motoko flashed through his mind, followed by a short movie of his funeral. No one was there except his Aunt Haruka and Shinobu. And Haruka was constantly checking her watch as the minister droned on and on. That's about how it would happen. Keitaro grimaced. No one really cares about me...except Shinobu..but...Keitaro put his hands to his head and groaned. There's no way I'm feeling like this for a 15 year old girl!! I'm, what, seven years older than her? Argh! Keitaro stepped out of his room and began to walk downstairs toward the dining room for a quick snack. On his way, he ran into Kitsune, surprisingly, a completely sober Kitsune. Well, seeing how it's only 2:00, I guess it makes sense. He thought to himself. He then received a bigger shock: Kitsune's eyes were actually open! She grabbed his hand and led him away from the dining area, taking him into the TV room and setting him roughly down on the couch. He looked at her quizzically, his brown eyes begging explanation. Kitsune provided it...to an extent. She stood over him, staring him in t he eyes.  
"Alright, kanrinin, we need to have a little talk." She walked over and sat down by him, leaning slightly forward but still keeping his gaze. Keitaro couldn't stand it, and dropped his eyes for a moment before looking back up.  
"What's up, Kitsune?" Kitsune waited a moment before speaking.  
"I think you know."  
"Does it have something to do with Shinobu-chan?" He asked nervously. Kitsune raised her eyebrows.  
"No...why would it? I was thinking Naru." Keitaro nodded, and relaxed some. He was happy no one was suspecting he felt anything special for Shinobu. Then again, he wasn't sure himself, so why should he worry? Keitaro's demeanor cooled off a bit then, as the name Kitsune had spoken.  
"So, what about Narusegawa-san?" Keitaro spoke in a cold tone. Kitsune looked a bit taken aback, but forged on with what she wanted to say.  
"Keitaro, lately you've really been avoiding Naru. And when you're around her, you're cold and distant, and act like she doesn't exist. I thought you were completely fawning over her? What happened?" Kitsune cocked a questioning eyebrow. Keitaro leaned back into the couch for a moment, and then turned his head toward Kitsune.  
"Well, Kitsune-san, was happened is that I finally wizened up. I did love Naru, yes, but it gets harder and harder to love someone who gives nothing back in return. I was always nice to her, tried to do everything I could for her, to try and make her happy, to try and make her love me back. But I can't continue. I can't love someone who only gives me pain. And Kitsune, you should know I don't really deserve it! Shinobu understands. That's why I've been hanging out with her so much. It might look a little untoward, but the fact of the matter is that she's the only one in the entire dorms I know I can talk to without fear of being beaten up, or insulted, or swindled." He made a somewhat pointed glare at Kitsune on that remark, and she smiled, a bit ashamed. "She's always there for me when I need her to be, and I believe she's become my best friend." Kitsune looked at Keitaro intently for a moment, and then her trademark grin crossed her features.  
"Jeez, Kanrinin, it sounds like you love the girl." She leaned back and smiled even more broadly as Keitaro momentarily looked chocked, then contemplative, and finally a bit angry.  
"That's impossible, Kitsune-san. She's too young for me to love. She's like... little sister figure to me. I love her, yes, but in the way you're insinuating." He smiled confidently at her, but a little voice in the back of his mind spoke up. You completely sure of that, Kei? I don't think you are. You really do like her, don't you? They're all right. You're a damn pervert, and a pedophile at that! Keitaro inwardly grimaced and shoved the voice back into the pit it had crawled out of . "No...no, I don't love her in any way other than as a little sister, or a confidante." He nodded, apparently satisfied, and stood up and walked upstairs to the Manager's room. All the way there, though, a part of his mind plagued him with an eternal chant: Are you sure? Are you sure? Are you sure?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- A/N II: Wow, after a full month of writer's block, I finished this chapter. I like it better than three, as well. In the next chapter, I plan on focusing more on Shinobu's side of the story, and somewhat on Naru's as well. I think I've been neglecting the other characters too much. Well, that's all until Chapter 5! Dasvidania! 


End file.
